


Selection

by Squeakster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha roadhog, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Omega Junkrat, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakster/pseuds/Squeakster
Summary: The Selection has come and Mako must choose a mate from ten omegas presented to him.





	Selection

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Welcome to another ABO fic of mine! One that is ridiculously long, sorry about that.  
> I did have fun writing this, though, so hopefully you like it as well.

It was that time of year again. Spring time, mating season. The Selection was here, and the chieftain, Mako, was dreading it. It wasn't always that way; as a younger alpha, he looked forward to the event, having omega upon omega falling over themselves and fighting each other, just for the opportunity to be mated by him. Now though, he was older, and the Selection was tiresome and watching all of the horny omegas was more of a burden than anything else, but the smell from an in-heat omega still got his blood pumping.

A few of the beta servants scurried around the tent where the Selection would take place, finishing up their last minute preparations before the first few omegas came in. It was evening, the sun was setting over trees and the sky was pink, orange, red, and purple. It was beautiful, but no one paid attention to it. Mako was making his way through the village, omegas and betas bowing down while alphas simply nodded with their eyes closed. Mako wore a cloak made of fur that dragged behind him as he walked, and leather made up his armor. He was by far the biggest and strongest of the tribe, and that's why he was the leader. He had say in everything, and nothing happened without his approval. He was a proud and kind leader, but his foes knew only pain.

He reached the tent and pushed the curtain of fur out of the way to enter. A young omega ran up to him and smiled. This one was far too young to be part of the selection, but he was helping with the preparation.

"May I take your cloak, sir?" The boy showed so much hope, like his life would be made if he could even just touch the chieftain's cloak; every animal fur it was made up of was from an animal that Mako had hunted for his family, so it was a symbol of strength and that he could provide for anyone.

Humoring the boy, Mako undid the clip of his cloak and folded it up before handing it to the kid. "Here. Take care of it." The boy's face was priceless and it actually made Mako smile. He used to want a child, perhaps a few, but now he just wanted to settle down with an omega, someone he could just be with. He knew after so many years that he was unable to father a child, but the tribe assumed it was always the omegas.

This would be his last Selection. He would chose an omega to satisfy himself and them during his rut, and then he would leave the tribe.

"Sir, we are about to begin!" a beta shouted to the chief.

Mako nodded but gave no verbal response. It was darker now, and betas lit the braziers around the tent, set out food and drink for the chief, and then opened a curtain across the room.

"Enter and stand before the chief," one beta said to the omegas through the opening. In came five omegas who then lined up in front of him. Two were female, the other three male. Everyone knew Mako's personal tastes, but the Selection wasn't entirely just for the chief's pleasure during his rut and mating season, but it was to find a good omega who could give the chief a child. That being said, Mako always chose a male, since he had no interest in having a child, so he chose what he liked.

The omegas were squirming, biting their lips, and gripping at their clothes; all of them in heat, Mako could tell even without the thick scent in the air, but none of them stuck out to him, none of their scents were sweet to his nose.

Maybe seeing their bodies would help. Mako gave a tilt of his head to one of the beta helpers, who then approached the end of the line and loosened the string holding the first omega's gown up. The gown fell and the omega stepped forward to present himself. He was erect, as expected, and dripping. Mako stared at him and that seemed to excite him more, but Mako wasn't interested.

"Continue," Mako instructed. One after the other, omegas were shown to him. All of them dripping with lust, but Mako didn't like any of them. They were all beautiful, but something was missing.

Mako shook his head, and each of the omegas frowned. The betas apologized to the chief, and then to the omegas, and then saw them out of the tent.

Even though Mako didn't like any of them, their heat and smell got to him. He was good at controlling his rut, but seeing so many eager omegas was arousing. The next line came in. This was it, the last five.

Mako noticed something immediately — there were only four walking in. Then he heard it, one of the betas speaking to someone, and then stepping backward as another came into the room. This omega was wobbling a little but stood next to the others. He was definitely...different, than the others. His hair was in blond patches on his head, and he was very skinny and lanky.

Again, Mako gave the nod to the one beta, who then began to remove the gowns from the omegas. One after the other, their bodies were revealed, all of them erect or dripping, until he got to the blond on the end.

Once his gown fell to the floor Mako noticed firstly that the blond was missing both right limbs. He had a makeshift pegleg in the form of a dry-rotted piece of wood, and had nothing on the stump of his arm. The most interesting part though was that he wasn't erect. He seemed to be nearly flaccid, and Mako was intrigued. All of these omegas were in heat and he himself was in a rut; typically the mere sight or smell of a rutting alpha set omegas on fire, but that wasn't all that was strange about this man. He was staring at chieftain, intensely, watching everything that Mako did, as if he had a purpose; he wasn't whimpering and desperate with lust in the presence of his chieftain alpha.

Mako stood up and stepped down to the row of omegas. He started from the opposite end of the blond man and gazed over each omega. They all quivered and moaned quietly as he studied them and walked pass, reveling in his scent. Once he got to the blond, he looked down at him; he saw his jaw tighten and swallow.

Ah, so not completely unaffected. Interesting.

He took his hand and ran a finger along the blond's jaw, lifting his head up a bit higher.

Mako looked deep into his eyes. "I've made my selection."

Mako knelt down to pick up the gown and helped the omega back into it. As he did, the other betas helped the rejected omegas leave, and then it was just them. Mako stepped back and looked at the blond. He was pale and had freckles, and eyes the color or fire opals. He didn't look frightened, excited, aroused, or anything like Mako expected. Instead he looked determined, like he was standing toe-to-toe with the omega. Mako liked it, liked that gutsy attitude.

"Do you know why I chose you?" Mako asked and circled around behind him; the back of the gown was open and he had a view of the blond's ass — small, cute, and starting to drip fluid; he could smell it.

"Dunno," the blond shrugged. His voice made Mako's ears perk up, such an interesting voice. Why had he never seen this omega before?

"Unlike the other omegas, you're hardly aroused at all, considering you're in heat and I'm rutting," he rumbled and placed a large hand on the blonds skinny shoulder, bringing his face closer to his ear, "but you're losing it, aren't you?"

The omega made a noise, he suppressed it, not wanting to be heard.

"You stood there staring at me, looking so determined. So tell me, what is it you want?"

Golden eyes shot to the side to stare Mako in the face.

"You."

Mako chuckled and moved back. "What is your name?"

"Jamison," he answered. "Jamie, whatever you want to call me."

Mako took his small hand into his. "You are mine for the next few weeks. No other will touch you, only me—"

"I know," Jamison interrupted and immediately looked like he regretted it. "Jus' want you anyway."

Was he blushing? Mako wondered. The omega's cheeks were flushing more and more; probably losing his self-control. Mako was surprised by how well he was controlling himself for such a young omega. And that attitude — exciting.

"So did the other nine omegas, but I chose you," he asked. "How does that make you feel?"

"Horny," Jamison answered bluntly and Mako let out a loud laugh.

"I like you, you've got spunk." He tightened his grip on Jamison's hand and began to led him away. Instantly he felt Jamison tug on his arm, but it wasn't on purpose.

"Something wrong?"

"My legs been actin' up," he said lifting his pegleg a bit. "Makes it hard ta walk."

Mako knelt down and lifted the gown enough to inspect it. There was a small strap holding the wooden pegleg on, so he tightened it more for him. Jamison couldn't deny that it was exhilarating having the chief on his knees in front of him.

When he came back up Mako held his hand again and led him out of the tent. Mako was taking him back to his private tent, it was a small distance from the rest of the village so they'd have their privacy, but Mako wanted to take Jamison home. Normally the first mate happens in the Selection tent, but not this time. Mako wanted to mate him properly. As expected, Jamison, along with everyone who saw them, was confused. But of course, no one said a word.

Once he arrived home, Mako blocked the door with a wooden beam to keep anyone out, then turned around to look at Jamison. The omega was standing in the center of the room looking around curiously, Mako came up behind him, hugged around his thin body, and breathed in the scent of an omega in heat. It made him harder than he already was, but this omega...he still didn't seem aroused like the others. Sure, he was becoming more erect, but it seemed to just be his body reacting naturally.

"I thought you said you wanted me," Mako whispered and stroked down Jamison's arms.

"I do."

"You're not showing it very well."

The blond scoffed. "Want me to get on my knees an' beg like the others?" his snippy remark stunned Mako but he recovered quickly. "Nah mate, ya gotta earn that from me."

"Aren't you a feisty one…" Mako turned him around and held around his waist. "Although, I would like to see you like that…" Mako's hand slipped down to Jamison's ass and began to gently finger at his hole. The omega made a soft sound and leaned against Mako's sturdy frame.

Mako scooped the smaller man up and carried him to the bed, placing him there and then removing the white gown he had on. The fake leg caught his attention again; the skin near where the wood connected was red and irritated, and looked painful to walk on. Mako knelt down again and stroked Jamison's thigh with one hand while the other moved to the strap of the pegleg. He undid it and placed it on the floor, and then rubbed at the red skin that was under it.

"Looks painful," Mako mumbled as he stroked all over his leg.

"'s not," Jamison stared down at Mako. He was on the floor in front of him again, now rubbing at his leg and saying things that sounded sweet.

"Don't have to lie, Jamie," Mako said and looked at him. "If it hurts, I'll find a way to make it not hurt."

Jamison blushed and looked away. "Thought we were gonna fuck,"

Mako chuckled low and deep. "You don't know how this works, do you?"

"You pick an omega to breed," Jamison answered.

"No." Mako stood up. "Not entirely. I told you, you're mine for the new few weeks, you're my omega, my mate. I will take care of you, protect you, pleasure you, all of that."

"You...you're not jus' gonna plough me?"

Mako shook his head. "No." He looked down at Jamison's groin; he was almost erect. "Shall I begin? Do you want to be mated?"

Jamison bit his lip and nodded once.

"Good," Mako pushed Jamison down, climbing on top of him and stroking up his chest, "I want to as well. You're so beautiful, and you smell wonderful."

Jamison made a beautiful noise when Mako gently pinched one of his nipples. His teeth nibbled more on his bottom lip and he groaned at the weight pressing down on him. Mako kissed his neck and began to nibble the skin gently as one hand worked its way down. Between Jamison's legs Mako's hand slipped and gently cupped his erection, the omega jolted his hips forward, desperate for more, and Mako let him have it.

He spent minutes just stroking the omega and listening to his quiet moans and grunts, and worked his way down slowly. Mako nuzzled his nose against Jamison's thigh, groping his hips and legs as well.

"Jamie," he said and kissed his hipbone. "Are you ready?"

Jamison nodded. "Mm, yeah. Born ready."

Mako chuckled. "Eager aren't you." He sat up. "How do you wanna do it? From behind, in front?"

Jamison seemed to think for a moment, looking a bit shy but like he had an idea as well.

"Could I...be on top, maybe?"

"On top?" Mako asked with raised eyebrows.

Jamison nodded and sat up and crawled towards Mako, placing his hand on his thick arm. "Like this…?" he spread his thighs over Mako's hips and pressed himself flush against his belly.

Mako groaned low in his throat. Jamison's legs were spread so wide over his large form and what a sight it was. The young omega was bringing out feelings that Mako had thought he'd forgotten; he was an older alpha, but his instincts seemed to awaken with Jamison. No other omega even in years prior had gotten Mako so excited to mate, to claim an omega, to mark one.

With a quick move, Mako brought the smaller male close to him, cupping his cheek and bringing him in for a soft and gentle kiss. It was quick and chaste, and Jamison seemed to melt right into him with a soft moan. Mako worked one of his hands down, gently squeezed at Jamison's skin as and then groped his ass. A finger rubbed against his entrance and became wet with the natural lubricant that dripped out of the omega, and it easily allowed him to push the digit in. Jamison gasped softly and broke the kiss to grunt and rock back against him.

Mako pecked his cheek sweetly. "Sure you want to do it this way? Isn't it hard with your leg?"

Jamison shook his head, cheeks beginning to show color. "Nah, s'fine. N-Not the first time," he laughed softly and moaned when Mako began to wiggle his finger around.

That made Mako jealous. So others have claimed Jamison before? Not after today, Jamison was his now. As he thrust and moved his finger, Mako pressed his face into Jamison's sweaty neck and inhaled his scent, but also began to nibble at his skin. He tasted the sweat and flavor of his skin and it made Mako growl lowly. With Jamison rocking his hips on his finger, he couldn't help but take it a little further. He added another finger in, stretching Jamison more and making him whimper and writhe with his entire body.

"Does it hurt?"

Jamison squeaked a laugh out. "Not at all, feels great," he huffed and grinned at Mako as he leaned against his chest.

"Good," Mako said and kissed his forehead before pushing his fingers deeper. Shortly after, Jamison started to rock his body more and began to ride Mako's fingers. Mako had to stop and watch the scene in front of him. He reveled in how the omega's body reacted, how it moved, how it smelled and felt under his touch.

"C'mon, Chief…" Jamison begged softly, not quite as needy as the other omegas just yet, but it was enough for Mako to remove his fingers and get himself out of his pants.

Jamison knew the Chief was big in every regard, and his size was larger than the average alpha even, much bigger than omegas, and betas as well. Jamison loved that, though. Mako was strong, wise, a great leader, and he chose _him_.

That simple fact, although not so simple to Jamison, made him swell with pride, and arousal. He was dripping fluid fro his behind, waiting for Mako to push into him. Mako saw that, as it was quite easy to see in his expression, especially in those fiery eyes of his, so he didn't keep his mate waiting

Mako lifted Jamison up a little to position him and pressed the red, bulbous head of his cock against Jamison's hole. The fluid there covered his skin and felt warm from Jamison's body, and Mako growled as he gripped the omega's body tight. Resisting every instinct he had to just pull Jamison down onto him was difficult, he wanted to be inside of him so badly.

However, Mako let Jamison have the reigns. He wanted to ride him, and it was a little unconventional for an omega to ride an alpha, especially the chief, but Mako was intrigued and wanted to see how it'd go. Besides, Jamison gave him a different vibe than other omegas he'd mated. This one seemed determined from the very beginning and Mako liked that a lot.

Mako held Jamison's waist as the blond started to wiggle his hips until the tip slipped through the tight ring of muscle and pushed inside. Jamison rolled his head to the side and bit his lip. His thighs began to tremble already. He wasn't as used to this as he acted like. Mako still held his to keep him from taking him in too quickly, but Jamison wasn't having that.

"No, I can...I can do it…" Jamison grabbed Mako's hand and forced one off of his waist.

"Be careful," was all Mako told him and then let go of him. Jamison sunk down more and whimpered at how far he was stretching. Already he knew Mako was larger than any other male he'd ever been with, but it felt wonderful already. Slowly he sunk down more and more, grunting and gasping with each movement until Mako's cock was fully sheathed inside of him.

Both of them took a moment to just experience what they felt. Jamison was so wet, warm, and snug around him, pulsing and clenching frequently. Jamison felt fuller than ever, and when he looked down he saw the bulge in his belly from Mako's cock and immediately moaned and nibbled on his bottom lip. God that was a sight. Mako was a beast of a man, even for an alpha, and he was his now. He finally got him, the one alpha he truly wanted.

Jamison leaned forward and wrapped his arm around Mako's neck. "Mark me," he whispered, voice shaking slightly. Mako shivered almost violently; hearing that request from an omega got his blood pumping and he swore he felt himself twitch inside of Jamison. His breath was warm on his skin as he panted, and slowly Mako wrapped his arms around him. Tilting his head in, Mako nibbled at the sensitive skin, then sucked at it until it was bright red. Jamison was wiggling in his arms, making soft noises repeatedly.

Mako bit down hard and broke the skin with his sharp canine teeth, and sucked at the area and tasted Jamison's blood. Jamison gasped and whimpered in pain and pleasure and shimmied his body to get closer to Mako's. Mako held him as he began to lick the bitten area to soothe it, and after a moment he pulled back to wipe his lips of the blood.

Jamison's eyes were wet, tiny tears filling them, his cheeks were burning pink and felt hot when Mako cupped one side of his face.

"You're mine, Jamie, all mine…" Mako thrust up into him and made the younger man jolt and moan. Jamison finally began to rock his hips even in the slightly awkward position. Forward and back, forward and back, circling his hips slightly until Mako let him go and leaned back; he knew that Jamison wanted to ride him on his own, and he had no desire to deny him that. Jamison repositioned himself with support from Mako's sturdy body, and lifted his hips. Mako slipped out of him with a squishing noise and made Jamison's groin tighten with knots. Mako loved the sound and sight before him, but it became even better when Jamison's body sunk down and took him in all the way to the base. Mako moaned low and deep, rumbling through both of them, and that's when Jamison locked their eyes.

Jamison's eyes were like fire, so enchanting so beautiful, and Mako could not look away. Focusing on that face as Jamison lifted himself up again and then pushed back down was something out of Mako's wildest dreams. Jamison picked up his speed once his body fully accustomed to Mako, and that nearly knocked the breath out of him. Resisting the urge to flip him over and pound into him was just as hard as trying not to pull Jamison onto his cock earlier. This omega was really testing him, pushing him to his limit.

After a few minutes, Jamison's thighs began to shake more and Mako saw it, so he held onto him with both hands.

"Jamie, let me…"

"N-No, I got it, dun worry 'bout me," Jamison told him and looked down, but Mako cupped his cheek and made him look back at him.

"You are my omega now, my mate. Let me take care of you." Mako slid his hand down Jamison's back. He wouldn't force Jamison if he didn't want him to, but Mako didn't want Jamison to have to do everything.

"Is there a reason you don't want me to do it?" Mako realized he'd hit a point with that question when Jamison quickly looked away from him. "Please tell me."

Jamison bit his lip and still didn't look at Mako. "I dun like it...from behind, y'know…?" Mako's eyes widened, but then his expression softened. Gently, he lifted Jamison up and moved him only his back, resting against the soft furs on the bed.

"Then we'll do it like this," he said and kissed Jamison's lips.

Jamison looked stunned, confused. "Ya don't mind it like this?"

"Didn't mind you riding me, did I?"

Jamison felt his cheeks become warm with color again. Mako gave a small thrust and Jamison moaned, arching his back off the bed. Another slow thrust had him moaning out and gripping the furs as his side. It was such a beautiful sight, sweat was dripping from him, as were other fluids, his smell was everywhere now, and his voice sounded so cute and desperate.

Seeing Jamison so wanton and lustful as something that Mako had to earn, Jamison said it himself when he was chosen. Now, lying under him was Jamison looking just beautiful, but he wanted to see more, to hear more.

Mako began to thrust deeper and faster, placing his hand on Jamison's stomach to feel him thrusting in and out. Jamison rolled his head from side-to-side and moaned out, gasping and grunting as Mako picked up his pace and added more weight to his movements. Mako went deep and pounded hard into Jamison until he felt the blond clawing at his arm and whimpering at him desperately.

He was about to orgasm, Mako knew it, and he knew that he couldn't stop. He wanted to overwhelm this omega and fully claim him. Mako rocked his hips forward roughly and fast, reaching deeper inside and hitter every good spot that Jamison had, and oh the sounds that seemed to endlessly fall from Jamison's lips only fueled Mako to go faster and harder.

It wasn't long before Jamison wailed and came between them, his semen painting Mako's belly and stuck to his own body as well. Jamison had only a moment to catch his breath before Mako started thrusting again. He wasn't prepared for it since he was still riding out his orgasm. Mako felt Jamison tightening around him and his own orgasm was right behind.

Jamison moaned and writhed under him until he felt Mako freeze and then grunt above him. He looked up and saw Mako panting, cheeks reddened and sweat making his tan skin shine. After a moment, Mako still didn't pull out of him, he was still cumming and filling every fit of Jamison up, claiming him completely.

Finally, Mako pulled out, and globs of his seed dripped out until it just trickled. Jamison looked satisfied, legs still spread, skin red from sex, and panting from overheating.

"You were wonderful," Mako told him as he rested beside him and began to stroke across Jamison's chest. Jamison mewled and turned over, nuzzling into Mako's chest.

"So were you. Real good," Jamison mumbled like he was embarrassed.

Mako chuckled. "We'll clean you up later, let's rest for now."

Jamison had no qualms about that and muttered a soft 'okay' as he closed his eyes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ooooh_ Mako's made his choice, as if we didn't know he'd pick Jamie haha. Whatever shall happen in part two...
> 
> \--
> 
> **Thanks for reading!**   
>  **If you like this fic, please let me know with a comment! It's what keeps us writers going!**   
>  **Please[reblog](-) and/or [retweet](-) as well if you enjoyed this fic, it really helps me out!**   
>  **Want to support me and my work?[Buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/mastermousey)!**   
>  **[Come join my RoadRat Discord!](https://discord.gg/y9CVnep) **   
> 

**Author's Note:**

> So there we go. Finally finished this fic.
> 
> \--
> 
>  **Thanks for reading!**  
>  If you like this fic, please let me know with a comment! It's what keeps us writers going!  
> Follow me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/squeakster_) for personal/fanfic updates!  
> [ **Come join my RoadRat Discord!**](https://discord.gg/esM77UT)  
> 


End file.
